Rencontre lointaine
by Mawenn35
Summary: Une rencontre entre un roi et une guerrière, entre Odin et Frigga. Un instant de courage contre des milliers d'années de bonheur...


**Cette fanfiction parle de la rencontre entre Frigga et Odin car je me suis rendue compte que jamais on ne parle de leur passé dans le film.**

** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est, bien sûre, inventés de toutes pièces.**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Odin, accoudé au balcon de ses appartements privés observait l'entrainement des guerriers, pensif. Jeune roi couronné depuis seulement une soixantaine d'année, il commençait à comprendre les difficultés lié à son statut. Entre les aristocrates, les paysans, les conflits externes et internes au royaume, les problèmes au sein du châteaux et les problèmes politique ils ne savaient plus où donné de la tête... Mais tout ces problèmes étaient bien loin de son esprit alors qu'il regardait les guerriers s'entrainant en contre bas. Enfin, plus précisément une guerrière...

Elle tournait telle une toupie infernale dans l'arène, mettant à terre tout ses ennemis. Ses pas ressemblaient à une danse et ses beaux cheveux d'or tournoyaient au vent alors qu'elle enchainait les coups, infatigable et, du point de vue d'Odin, magnifique.

Cela faisait longtemps que Odin avait remarqué sa beauté sauvage mais il ne savait comment l'approcher. Alors il continuait à l'observer discrètement. De plus en plus souvent il se surprenait à la suivre et à rester des heures à contempler ses moindres faits et gestes, que ce soit dans l'arène, dans les jardins, dans la bibliothèque où dans les couloirs du vaste palais : elle le fascinait. Ses beaux yeux bleus où il se noyait, ses longs cheveux d'or élégamment tressées, ses mains fortes et délicates qui maniaient aussi bien l'épée que la magie... Tout en elle l'attirait irrésistiblement et il rêvait chaque nuit d'elle, attendant impatiemment le moment où il trouverait enfin le courage de l'approcher.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que elle aussi l'avait remarqué, elle le voyait souvent à son balcon lorsqu'elle s'entrainait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accomplir mille prouesses en sa présence. Il l'émerveillait avec ses cheveux blond mis long et son poitrail robuste et large où elle se surprenait à rêver être blottit. Elle aurait voulu l'aborder, mais comment un roi pourrait t' il s'intéresser à elle ? Cette idée était merveilleusement folle mais si peu probable... Alors elle se donnait à fond dans ses études et travaillait d' arrache pied à l'épée pour espérer attirer son intention. Mais c'était tellement peu comparé à ce qu'elle espérait et elle louait la chance qui lui permettait de le croiser si souvent au détour d'un couloir.

Frigga. Ça y est il connaissait son nom ! Frigga, Frigga... Il chérirait ce nom jusqu'à sa mort il le savait.

Dans un élan de courage il s'était approcher d'elle dans l'arène et lui avait demander si elle voulait s'entrainer avec lui. Il avait sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et s'était giflé mentalement. C'était ridicule ! Il combattait depuis plus d'une centaine d'année, avait empêché de nombreux conflits et repoussé bien des invasions et voilà qu'il angoissait pour ça ! Il commençait à se demander si il n'était pas malade...

Par miracle elle avait dit oui ! Elle n'avait pas répondu sur le moment et il avait craint qu'elle ne refuse puis elle avait acquiescée au plus grand bonheur d'Odin. Ils s'étaient positionnés face à face et s'étaient mit en position d'attaque. Odin ne savait que faire : il était persuadé qu'elle dirait non ! Et maintenant il se retrouvait comme un idiot à ne pas vouloir l'attaquer mais ne voulant pas perdre la face non plus.

Heureusement elle lui épargna d'avantage de questions en se jetant sur lui, épée en avant. Il para son coup et se retrouva si proche d'elle qu'une agréable odeur l'atteint, il y discerna un délicat mélange de rose et de parchemin. Il souffla un bon coup, le parfum ayant sur lui l'effet d'une drogue, et l'attaqua à son tour. Elle para également et le combat continua ainsi, chacun prenant un malin plaisir à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements puis à se reculer pour réattaquer aussitôt. Ils se testaient, s'apprivoisaient, observant les mouvements de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Au fur et à mesure que leur jeu avançait il remarqua qu'elle souriait de plus en plus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement lui aussi en voyant cela. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi ce qu'il croyait impossible !  
Odin ne voulait pas que le combat s'arrête, il aurait voulu que cette valse infernale continu toujours. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre à la connaitre et voulait toujours en savoir plus. Mais c'était impossible et il savait devoir arrêter ce moment pourtant fort plaisant. D'un habile mouvement de son épée il la lui pointa sous la gorge et lui sourit, espérant l'avoir impressionner... avant de ce rendre compte qu'il avait lui même une épée pointé sur sa poitrine ! Il éclata de rire.

Elle ne pouvait y croire, c'était tellement irréel ! Lorsque elle l'avait vu entré dans l'arène elle n'avait pas arrêter son entrainement et avait continué de démolir un pauvre mannequin qui se trouvait là. Elle avait senti une sorte de boule se former dans son ventre, un mélange d'espoir et de tristesse, de peur et de joie. Quand il lui avait proposé de s'entrainer avec elle, elle ne put pendant un moment trouver ses mots. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles. Mais il continuait à la fixer intensément et elle finit par acquiescer. Ils se positionnèrent et restèrent face à face pendant moment, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que c'était réel et restait là, épée en main, attendant bêtement que le temps passe. Elle se secoua quelque peu et décida que c'était le bon moment pour l'impressionner et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas de deuxième chance. Elle attaqua, il para, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était beau et bien bâtit. Alors que ses pensées vagabondait il la repoussa et l'attaqua. Ce coup ci ce fut elle qui para.  
Le combat continuait et les gestes qu'elle avait travaillé des heures durant lui venaient naturellement. Elle avait l'impression que ce combat prenait une allure de rencontre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les personnes autour d'eux semblaient disparaître et il ne restait plus que lui, lui et lui seul. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer toute la vie... Mais c'était un rêve et le savait. Elle décida donc de clore ce duel en beauté et après un mouvement agile et complexe elle réussit à le pointé de son arme. Elle le regarda, triomphante, avant de se rendre compte de l'arme pointé sur sa gorge. Il éclata alors de rire et elle ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de faire de même.

A l'issue du combat, des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts et ils se rendirent compte que tous avaient arrêter leurs entrainements pour regarder ce combat de toute beauté. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard brillant et, après avoir cessé de rire, Odin dit :

- Ma foi vous êtes une bien farouche combattante ! Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Merci mon roi, je m'appelle Frigga Rayson* et je suis honoré d'avoir pus m'entrainer avec un guerrier tel que vous.

- C'est moi qui le suis ! On ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous et votre réputation est sans égale dans Asgard.

- Sa majesté me fait trop d'honneur. Vous êtes vous même un combattant très habile et personne dans les 9 royaumes n'oserait vous défiez sans crainte.

- Sauf vous il me semble, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle baissa la tête et rougit quelque peu, il la trouva très mignonne ainsi. La tête toujours baissée de sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir ses yeux elle répondit :

- Ce n'était pas un défi mon roi : je n'aurais pas osé. Disons que c'était un...

- Une rencontre. Finit-il pour elle dans un sourire qui la fit fondre.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre il enchaîna :

- Voudriez vous vous promenez avec moi dans les jardins ?

- Majesté je ne sais si...

- J'en serais très heureux, insista t' il.

- Et bien dans ce cas avec joie.

Il lui offrit galamment son bras et elle posa gracieusement sa main dessus. Tout deux souriaient et ne croyaient à leur chance.

Ils se promenèrent tout l'après midi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se coucha et que l'obscurité commença à apparaitre qu'il se résignèrent à rentrer. Ils parcoururent les vastes chemins des jardins royaux, main dans la main, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du palais ils se mirent face à face et pendant un moment ni l'un n'y l'autre ne prononça un mot, de peur de ruiner ce moment magique.

Ce fut Frigga la première qui parla :

- Et bien... je vous remercie mon roi pour ce moment agréable en votre compagnie, vraiment je vous remercie et...

Sa voix fut cassée par un sanglot : elle savait que dès qu'il se quitteraient tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, qu'un rêve...

Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue lentement, comme pour retardé l'échéance, pour retarder leurs adieux. C'est alors que Odin tendit une main vers son visage et arrêta d'un doux geste la course de la larme. Il prit délicatement le menton de la guerrière et lui releva la tête. Elle lui lança un regard étonné mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions car Odin s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Le baiser était doux, sucré sur les lèvres de Frigga. Il n'était pas sauvage ou fougueux, juste amoureux et tendre.

L'instant lui sembla duré une éternité et en même temps elle le trouva trop court. Et lorsqu'il enleva ses lèvres des siennes elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, qu'il lui était vitale.

Lui même avait été transporté par ce baiser. Il avait d'abord agit sans réfléchir, voulant seulement sentir un contact entre leurs lèvres, quelque chose qui lui prouverait que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Et lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres il sut que c'était bien plus que réel et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre un jour sans elle.

Il se sourirent timidement et sans un mot de plus ils comprirent : ils comprirent que ce n'était pas des adieux mais des au revoir, que plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés, que c'était le début d'une aventure sans fin, que la larme ne continuerait pas sa course et que leurs adieux se prolongeraient indéfiniment empêchant ainsi leur séparation.

_* Ce nom de famille est bien sure inventé de toute pièce_

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que leurs caractères dans cette histoire sont bien différents de ceux qu'ils ont dans le film mais je me plait à les imaginer jeunes et, je ne dirais pas insouciants mais un peu moins marqués par les années de guerre et de royauté.**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire et merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
